Marry Christmas
by ablair24
Summary: Ikarishipping one-shot, Dawn goes out to get some fire wood, guess who she meets...


**A/N** so this is a quick little short I wanted to make, I don't own pokemon of any of the characters. Hope you like it. ^^ happy ikarishipping day^^

~enjoy

Dawn, Ash, and Brock are in Twin-leaf Town visiting Dawn's mother Johanna for Christmas. It's very cold outside and snow is gently blanketing the ground, causing many of the people to wear warm clothes and winter boots. Luckily Dawn always wears boots, so she's always prepared. Ash and Brock however, don't have any snow boots and Brock wanted to go buy some.

So Ash and Brock went to the Shoe store with Pikachu, while Dawn stayed home with her mother and Piplup by the fireplace.

"Dawn?" Her mother asked, looking at the blue haired 15 year old.

"Yeah mom?" she answered.

"We're running out of firewood, do you mind going to the store and getting some dear?"

"Sure thing mom," The blunette said with a smile, "I'll come back soon"

"Take your time honey" Dawn's mother said cheerfully.

"No need to worry" Dawn said putting on her coat.

Johanna just sighed, 'that's when I worry the most' she thought to herself.

Dawn opened the decorated door, "Piplup, you can stay here by the fire, I won't take long." Piplup nodded and sat back down by Dawn's mother and raised its flippers toward the fire. Dawn went out side, it wasn't snowing, but you could tell it was earlier.

The 15 year old started walking down the street toward the store, she was a few feet away from the entrance but she stopped as she saw a friend of hers.

"Kenny!" She said waving at the brown haired boy.

"Hey Dee-Dee, long time no see."

"Yeah it's been a while," Dawn agreed, forgetting to scold him at calling her hat embarrassing nickname. Then her eyes widened as she saw someone behind Kenny.

"What is it Dawn?"

"Paul!" She shouted to the purple headed trainer. Paul stopped walking and turned to see who was calling him. He looked annoyed to see the girl, though his face stayed pretty much the same as always.

"What?" he said rather harshly. Dawn and Kenny walked over to him.

"Paul, this is my friend Kenny, Kenny, Paul" She said gesturing to each other as she introduced them.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you, Dawn talks so much about you."

"Kenny!" Dawn scorned, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"Humph" Paul replied, sounding uninterested as he looked the other way.

"Well, we're right in front of the store, I'll be right back, I have to go get some fire wood. Do you guys mind waiting for me out here?"

"Sure thing Dee-Dee" Kenny replied jokingly.

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that!" she said, again getting mad at her annoying little friend.

"Whatever" Said Paul in his monotone voice. They both watched Dawn enter the store they were by.

"So Paul," Kenny began now that Dawn was inside, "Dee-Dee has mentioned a lot about you to me."

Paul looked at him, "Yeah, so what?"

"Oh… well, has she mentioned me?"

"How would I know?"

Kenny had an uneasy look on his face and decided to change the subject. "So you're a trainer right?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, well I'm a coordinator like Dee-Dee,"

'My God, stop calling her that!' Paul wanted to scream at this moron, but decided not to.

"But unlike her," Kenny continued, "I already have all five of my ribbons. How many badges do you have?"

"That's none of your business." Paul said in reply.

Paul looked at the store window, he could see Dawn checking out and paying, Kenny had his back turned and didn't notice.

"So... Paul," Kenny lowered his voice, "just in between us guys… um, do you think Dawn is cute?"

Paul just stared at him, kind of taken aback, though his face wouldn't show it. He looked at Dawn who exited the store, "umm…" Was all he said, unable to come up with a smart reply.

"I mean," Kenny continued, "I think she's cute, and I'm going to ask her out when she comes back." Paul just watched as Dawn began walking to them. "I hope you don't mind or anything..." He finished.

Paul's eyebrows became slightly angrier. The truth was, he did mind, he minded a lot.

Dawn came back and set the fire wood on the ground next to her, she dusted off her hands and smiled. "I got the wood" she stated.

Kenny turned to her. "So…umm, Dawn…" Paul ignored Kenny and started to walk. Kenny stopped talking as he watched Paul walk away.

He assumed it was because Paul didn't want to hear him ask Dawn for a date.

But instead of walking past Dawn like he expected,

Paul walked _to_ Dawn.

He quickly put both of his hands in hers so their fingers were intertwined. Dawn blushed and didn't say anything, she just stood there. Paul then leaned over and kissed her.

Her eyes widened, and so many things were going through her mind. His soft hands, surprisingly gentle, his warm lips, their bodies so close together. It all happened in about two seconds, and then he broke away from her and released his hands from hers. Though secretly she didn't want him to leave.

She stood there, surprised with a huge blush on her face. Paul walked away with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

Leaving behind a stunned, yet ecstatic Dawn, and an angry Kenny.

'Marry Christmas' He muttered as he walked away.


End file.
